


nudge nudge

by scintilla10



Category: Monty Python's Flying Circus
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Happy Ending, Jokes about sausages, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: After a series of escalating misunderstandings, the five of them find themselves on the registry office steps, married.
Relationships: Marriage Registry Office Group
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: fandomtrees





	nudge nudge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



> Happy Fandom Trees, flowerdeluce! 
> 
> This fic is based off of a Monty Python sketch (only one and half minutes long!), which you can watch [here](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2tqyl2).

It had been a whirlwind morning. The series of escalating misunderstandings had been rather confusing. In the end, Nigel made more vows than he had been expecting to make, which had been bewildering though also a little exhilarating. There had been a series of first kisses (also bewildering and exhilarating). Then they all went out of the registry office, and came to a halt on the stairs in the midday sunshine.

“Well,” Nigel said. He was holding George’s hand on one side, which was familiar, and Oliver’s hand on his other side, which was unexpected and still a little confusing. 

“Well,” said George.

“Huh,” said Alexander.

Nigel’s stomach rumbled. “I could go for a sausage,” he admitted.

“Oh, a _sausage_ ,” Henry said, who was holding Oliver’s other hand. He winked broadly at Nigel. “I see, I see, sir. Bit early in the day by my watch, but you don't get married every day, now, do you? Yes, sure, all right.”

“Wait,” Nigel said, but it was too late.

“We could probably all handle some thick, meaty sausage, to get to know each other better,” Henry went on. “And maybe a few meatballs on the side, if you catch my drift?”

George was nodding. “I love sausage,” he said.

“Sausage and meatballs all round?” Alexander suggested.

“Weddings make me hungry,” agreed Oliver.

Henry chuckled affectionately. “Hungry! I’ll say. After our first wedding, he was positively ravenous,” he explained to the others. “We didn’t get out of bed for three days.”

“I meant sausage _in the kitchen_ ,” Nigel said helplessly.

“Oh!” said Henry. “Oh ho! Yes, much better to share all of our little peccadillos early on, I say. Kitchen, you say? Well, well. Can’t say that I — well, yes, all right, Oliver, there was that one time with the whipped cream and oysters —”

“Whipped cream and oysters? Together?”

“I’m usually just in front of the telly myself,” Alexander put in.

“You chaps really are adventurous types!” Henry exclaimed. “In front of the telly! Oliver and I mostly stick to sausages in the bedroom. But very well, very well, twist my arm, we’ll try all the rooms if you insist.”

They stopped to pick up takeaways on the way to Henry and Oliver’s place (they had a big mortgage, after all), but it wasn’t really a surprise when, not long after, Nigel found himself being dizzyingly kissed in all the rooms of the house. Most definitely exhilarating.

By the time they got around to the bedrooms, they learned there were only two, which, at first, caused some confusion regarding sleeping arrangements. In the end, it was easier to simply move the guest bed into the larger bedroom, push the beds together into one big bed, and cover it with enough blankets and pillows for all five of them. They could use the second bedroom as a large walk-in closet, Henry explained. Oliver, apparently, had quite a lot of shoes.

Nigel was not any less bewildered by the time he was drifting to sleep in a tangle of far too many limbs, nestled into George’s familiar chest, and feeling sated and deliciously sore. His mum was definitely going to be upset about not having enough chairs when he brought everyone round for dinner. But, so far, it seemed to be worth it.

He fell asleep smiling.


End file.
